1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a movable body supporting mechanism for supporting a movable body which is moved in a direction orthogonal to a flat surface on which a fixed member and the movable body are both mounted and, and more particularly relates to a movable body supporting mechanism which is effective when it is applied to a disc clamping mechanism for a disk player and a disc selecting mechanism for a changer.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a movable body for carrying a disc and a fixed member such as a magazine and the like, in which a plurality of discs are accommodated, are both mounted in a changer. Then, the movable body is moved in a direction orthogonal to a flat surface on which the fixed member and the movable body are both mounted, and is raised and lowered up to a position corresponding to a particular disc. In general, since the discs are accommodated in parallel to each other in many cases, it is desirable to move the movable body while keeping it in parallel to the discs so that the relative position thereof to the respective discs are identical to each other.
The inventor of the present application knows a mechanism shown in FIG. 18 as a mechanism of supporting this kind of movable body. That is, a base 3 is projected from a fixed member 1 toward underneath a movable body 2, three screw shafts 4a, 4b and 4c are stood up from this base 3, and nuts screwed on the screw shafts 4a, 4b and 4c are mounted in the movable body 2. The synchronous drive of the three screw shafts 4a, 4b and 4c enables the movable body 2 to be moved in a Z axis direction on coordinates. At this time, the movement of the movable body 2 in an X or Y axis direction or a rotation around each axis is restricted.
Also, the inventor of the present application knows a movable body supporting mechanism shown in FIG. 19 in which a movable body 2 and a base 3 projected from a fixed member 1 are linked to each other through a X-shaped link 4. This movable body supporting mechanism also enables the movable body 2 to be supported movably only in a Z axis direction on coordinates.
However, each of the above mentioned movable body supporting mechanisms has a large number of parts constituting the supporting mechanism and is difficult in assembling. Moreover, in order to support the movable body 2, it is necessary to project the base 3 projected toward underneath the movable body 2 from the fixed member 1. Since it is difficult to ensure a rigidity and an accuracy of the base 3, it is impossible to obtain a movable body supporting mechanism suitable for a miniaturization and a high accuracy.